Unbreakable
by Ihopeitsbenign
Summary: Wes walks in on Travis making out with one of the female cops. Also known as the real reason why Wes is in therapy. It is rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to Common Law or its characters. This is fiction pure and simple.**

**This has become my new absolute favorite slash pairing. I didn't think anyone could eclipse my love for Morgan/Reid but these two are crazy hot together. I just can't resist.**

Here is;

**Unbreakable**

Travis slammed the pen and couples questionnaire onto the dashboard. He ignored the irritated glare Wes threw him, doing it again for good measure. Fuck him and fuck his fucking car that he obviously valued more than them. "Why won't you give this a chance?" He snapped.

"You can't be serious." The snarky reply was exactly what he expected from his blond partner. "We don't need therapy. WE ARE FINE."

"Yeah and that means a lot coming from you, man. There is not enough hand sanitizer in the world to fix all your issues."

Stung Wes pressed the volume knob turning up the jazz until it blasted through the roomy cab of the Range Rover deafening them before Travis flipped it off. Turning to rip him a new one he realized he'd once again lost the other man's attention. Leaning back in his seat legs spread, the interested smirk that Wes hated so much beamed out the car window. Wes could almost feel him shift gears into flirt mode at the sight of the spandex wearing jogger with the bouncy ponytail.

Speeding up he growled, "Do the words 'man whore' mean anything to you? It's pathetic how desperate you are for affection."

"Don't hate because I know how to move on." Travis barely acknowledged him craning his neck for one last look at the hottie.

"Bastard" Wes muttered darkly. "I didn't mean it like that," he added when Travis glared at him. In the years of their long acquaintance they had traded a lot of insults but taking a jab at Travis' unknown parents was off limits. He knew that.

"Whatever asshole"

They stewed silently in the chilly silence ignoring each other until they got to the station and were forced to make nice in front of the Captain.

Wes hugged the corner of his desk watching his partner leaning next to the new female officer Lana something or other. The pen in his hand went through rapid-fire clicks, rage building as he witnessed the little act. He could predict exactly how the little dance would go. First the tempting smile; right on cue Travis' bright smile flashed as he bent forward whispering in her ear, their faces almost touching. Next up was the knowing touch; Travis' hand drifted out of sight, probably under her skirt. Wes had never been a possessive guy not with Alex or the partners that came before her but much as it killed him to admit it, he had trouble sharing this particular man. Especially since Travis touched everybody and let everybody touch him. It drove Wes insane. Turning away in disgust he picked a random file and strode out unable to stomach the sight of them any longer.

Wes left work early and drove around in circles, somehow still ending up in the one place he'd been determined not to go.

"Travis" Wes yelled pounding on the trailer door before going right in. Given their earlier fight he didn't want to give tall, dark and handsome a chance to shut him out. "Trav?"

He stopped in his tracks at sight of the writhing bodies rocking on the large bed. His partner lay shirtless under the nubile redheaded cop. Her perky breasts continued to bounce and jiggle with every thrust of her slim hips as he stood unnoticed besides them.

Lana squealed when she saw finally saw him, diving for the other end of the bed using Travis to shield her scantily clad, nothing special body from his gaze. Wes was rooted in place his cold blue eyes colliding with shamed blue ones.

"Get Out." He snarled at the stupid little girl whose arm rested on Travis' abs.

"Go" Travis pushed her away ignoring her confusion. They waited temperature in the room dropping as the woman fumbled around getting her shit together. Finally with an indignant huff she flounced out muttering obscenities under her breath.

"You weren't meant to see that." Travis muttered getting up off the bed.

Wes swept the discarded t-shirt off the floor and tossed it at him hitting him square in the face. "Because knowing it's happening and witnessing it makes such a big difference." He said, icy tone dripping with sarcasm.

Hackles up Travis pulled on his sage t-shirt before crossing his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here?" He mimicked his tone.

"By the sight of that skank, I am obviously saving you from getting a crippling STD."

"Fuck you Wes! Or wait," Travis crowed. "I already have. Over and over. Is that why you're here so late?" He stepped up to his uptight partner and cupped the clenched jaw. It was like playing with fire. So dangerous and yet so potentially rewarding. "You need to get off? I got you babe."

Wes flinched slapping his hand away. "I will pass on sloppy seconds."

"Why are you so fucking mad at me all the time?"

"I want to be able to simply turn around without running into all the women you fucked, are fucking or are going to fuck!"

"You don't get to do this." Travis shoved him back. "One crazy night we got drunk and hooked up. I wanted to talk about us. You didn't. So we kept on fighting and fucking until you pulled a gun on me and said whatever we had was over. Now you're here yelling at me, staking some sort of claim…"

"I am not staking a claim."

"Then, why Wes?" Travis roared at him. "Why are you here acting like I'm cheating on you?"

"Because you are." He yelled back.

"You already made it damn clear that you don't want me. You want your wife. Sack up and fucking admit it. I was a convenient pit stop while you waited for her to summon you back to your marital home. Also known as your real home right? Isn't that why you still live in a hotel a year later? So you can pack up at a moments notice as soon as you fix whatever reason she had for kicking you to the curb?"

"You were the reason we got divorced."

"So your failed marriage is on me too? When are you going to take a little responsibility huh Wes? You are not as perfect as you think you are. I'm not always the one that screws up."

"No Trav," Wes interrupted his rant. "YOU were the reason!"

Stumbling back Travis reeled at this new bit of information. He paced trying to process, cursing the fact that his trailer didn't have enough room for longer strides. After banging his shin against another corner he collapsed to his bed, shoulders hunched forward one hand rubbing his chin. "Explain" He asked his impassive partner.

Wes approached him carefully sitting on the bed next to him, the scant inches between than felt like an entire football field. Glancing at his averted face Wes wondered where to start. "Something about the way I look at you…" He choked out. "That's what Alex said…I'm not sure what she meant. I don't look at you any different than I look at other people." Why isn't he saying anything? This was a bad idea. He knew that this would happen the moment he confessed his feelings. Any second now Travis would probably laugh his ass off. Fuckfuckfuck!

When the other cop turned to face him he braced himself for rejection. Why hadn't he let well enough alone? At the end of his rope he snapped, "Say something."

"I'm sorry."

Wait what?

"I know how much you love her."

"Christ! You really are dumber than you look." Wes shot up off the bed heading for the door. This was nuts. Why was he torturing himself? He hated feeling vulnerable. The answer came to him at the same time as the cool metal of the door handle met his hand. You want him more than you've ever wanted anyone. Need him more. Love – him – more!

Resisting the urge to slam his forehead against the door he turned back almost bumping into Travis. When had he moved? He wondered helplessly – absolutely hating that feeling. Swaying forward he leaned into the slightly taller man's space the heat blasting off that beautiful body calling to him. Hungrily he followed the pink tip of Travis' tongue as it swept across his lips.

"Fine then what do you want Wes?" Travis stepped even closer. "Right here, right now. No games."

The confession spilled out of him when their noses brushed. "I want more. I want everything. I want us to be rock solid." Warm gusts of his lover's breath ghosted over his lips. Of their own accord his hands reached up grabbing onto the sinewy arms. "Unbreakable." He whispered the word almost lost as their lips met. God he'd missed his mouth. A pathetic whimper tore out of him when his partner pulled away.

"Then give therapy a chance." Travis coaxed. He wanted more as well but they needed help communicating or they'd fall apart at the first sign of trouble again.

"No" Wes growled falling back. "I don't need some therapist coming along telling you that we aren't right for each other."

"Shhh!" Travis gentled him stroking his back and whispering into his mouth between long dragging kisses. Lost in the hot mouth once again Wes licked and sucked the wet heat intoxicating. "Happy now?"

"I will be as soon as you shower." Wes shoved him away. "You smell like her. Get rid of it."

"And Travis?" Wes called out when he headed for the bathroom. "That was the last one. No more women." He ordered when his lover turned around.

"I promise."

xxXxx

"So now we are a secret couple that is secretly in couples counseling?" The clack of Dr Ryan's heels on the parquet flooring covered up Wes' hiss. Travis merely shot him a lazy grin as he straddled the metallic chair without a care in the world.

Wes had never been more apprehensive in his life. They had tentatively made up but they weren't out of the woods yet. Therapy had its own pitfalls. Talking about feelings - his or others - was not easy for him and he worried that he might say something that he couldn't take back. Couldn't fix.

This was the real reason he 'let' himself be dragged into therapy. He'd been given a chance to start again. Desperate to restore their relationship he was ready to try anything - even expose his inner self to complete strangers. Much as he wanted to walk out after every invasive question he remained glued to his seat. They had unraveled so badly the first time that he was determined not let it happen again. He was willing to do anything not to lose Travis again. Even this.

**AN: Hmmm! This is meant to be a one-shot. What do you think?**


End file.
